Cafe Gundam
by MiakaChan5
Summary: NOT ABANDONED! JUST LOST FOR THE MOMENT... AU!OOC!Slash! Heero: singer. Duo is a dancer and wants to be a singer. Duo has a dark past. Heero wants to know what it is. Trowa is a choreographer. Quat is a waiter at Cafe Gundam with a dark past as well. What happends when these people finally meet?
1. One

Disclaimer: I own nothing… probly never will…

AN- Hi everyone! Thank you for sticking with me and being patient! I have to retype EVERYTHING cuz my disk is dead. Gr. Stupid unreliable floppies!

WARNINGS: Yaoi , OOCness, (Hey, it's my story, I can do what I want!) and abrupt ending! SLIGHT crossover with Rnama ½ if you squint REALLY hard.

Parings: 1/2 3/4 5/Ranma

Chapter 1

Trowa walked into Gundam, the little café where Wufie spent most of his time with his boyfriend/ the owner, Ranma. He could see why Wufie liked is so much. It was very cozy with its little round tables and comfy looking chairs. There was a little stage on one side and a counter for people to sit at to the right of it.

Duo was up on said stage singing. He was doing to dance him and Trowa had just worked on the other day. Trowa sat at a little table by a window. It wasn't too crowded, so it was quiet enough for him to read one of his favorite books, The Snow Garden by Christopher Rice. He was nearing the end of the book and was engrossed with the part when Randall found Jessie's cell phone.

"What can I get you?"

Trowa was startled out of his trance like state by a sweet male voice. Surprised, he glanced up and was trapped in the most beautiful sapphire eyes he had ever seen. He forgot the question and just stared at the blond beauty before him.

The waiter cleared his throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable, and repeated the question.

"Oh, uh, coffee, I guess" Trowa responded, still reeling.

"Sure" The waiter said and went to get it.

Trowa watched him go, wondering who that was and where he had been all Trowa's life.

When the waiter came back with his coffee, Trowa had regained his equilibrium and smiled into his eyes.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Your name would be nice" Trowa answered smoothly.

"Quatre," he answered shyly "Quatre Winner."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Quatre. I am Trowa Barton" he said quite charmingly.

"Nice to meet you."

Quatre then got a look at the book Trowa was reading. Trowa, seeing his interest, asked, "Have you read it before?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." Quatre responded, losing some of his shyness. "How far into it are you?" Trowa told him where he was in the book. "Ah. You're close to the end then."

"Do you read a lot?"

"Oh, yes. I love to read."

"Have you ever read Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice?"

"No, but I want to. I don't have much free time, trying to make a living and all, and when I do find the time to go buy it, I can never find it." Quatre told him dejectedly.

"Well," Trowa said thoughtfully "why don't you borrow my copy?"

"Oh, I couldn't deprive you of your copy!" Quatre exclaimed "I don't even know you!"

"I insist" Quatre hesitated. "Come on" Trowa cajoled, putting all of his persuasive powers into it. "I've already read it many times. You wouldn't be depriving me of anything."

"Well, alright. If you insist." Quatre caved. "Thank you. Oops! I better get back to work. I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

As Quatre went to see to another costumer Trowa tried to go back to reading his book, but found he could concentrate on nothing but the blond angel with the beautiful, yet somehow sad, sapphire blue eyes. He wondered what could possibly cause the beauty to have that sadness. He vowed silently to himself that he would find out what it was and make sure nothing ever caused that look in the other man's eyes ever again. No matter what.

When Quatre came back, Trowa asked when he could give him the book.

"Well, I'm here every day except Fridays from nine to five, so whenever." Quatre told him.

"O.K. I'll get it to you as soon as I can." Trowa promised.

"Take your time. There's no rush" he assured him.

Just then, Duo walked up to them.

"Yo, Trowa, my man, what are you doing here?" Duo asked cheerfully, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"My friend's boyfriend owns the place." Trowa said, speaking to them both.

"You know Wufie?" Quat asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine."

"Oh!" Quat exclaimed in realization "You must be the Trowa he mentions sometimes!"

"Guilty." He smiled at the little blond.

Duo, who was watching the little exchange, got an evil smirk on his face. He could clearly see his choreographer's interest in his best friend and he approved.

Quatre turned to Duo. "How do you know Mr. Barton?" he asked cutely.

It was Trowa who answered. "Please call me Trowa… Mr. Barton makes me feel sooo old! And I am Duo's choreographer."

"Wow." Quatre said "Small world."

"Yeah." Duo agreed. "Well, come on Trowa, it's time to go to the studio so we can get to work."

Trowa looked at hi swatch. "Oh! I lost track of time. I was having such a wonderful conversation with Mr. Winner here." He sent Quatre a flirty smile.

"If I'm to call you 'Trowa' then you must call me Quatre, or Quat like Duo does." Quat said, blushing a bit.

"Sure." Trowa said, extraordinarily pleased with himself. "I'll bring that book to you soon."

"O.K. Thank you again. I guess I'll be seeing you soon then."

"Bye, Quat. See you later!" Duo called over his shoulder as he drug Trowa out of the café.

Once safely out of Gundam and Quatre's earshot, duo asked slyly "So. What did you think of Quat?"

"I thought he was nice," Trowa said cautiously. "He seems a bit quiet, though."

"Oh, he's just shy. He's actually kinda… bubbly once you get to know him." Duo practically chirped.

"Is he, um, seeing anyone?"

"No." Duo answered, shooting him an amused glance. Trowa never gets nervous. "Why? Are you interested?"

"Maybe," Trowa muttered.

"Well, if you are," duo stopped and looked Trowa dead in the eye. "you better not hurt him. Quat is my best friend and has been through some rough shit. If you hurt him in any way, shape, or form I swear on my family's graves that I will hunt you down and castrate your ass with a spoon and then poor salt on the wound. I don't care if you are my choreographer! Hell, I wouldn't care if you were the fucking pope! No one hurts Quat and gets away with it while I'm still around!"

Trowa knew he wasn't kidding around, nor was it an idle threat. But he also knew that what he felt for the blond angel was very read, too and he could never hurt him. So, he just nodded his head in acceptance.

"Good." Duo said, satisfied and grinned, started to walk again. "Now let's go so we can get started."

Sure." He said, amazed at how fast his friend could change moods. Then, he gave a metal shrug and went back to his new favorite pastime; thinking of the blond angel, as they continued on to the studio.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So there you have it! The first chapter, all spiffed up! I'm going to start on the second chapter today and maybe even get that one up too!

Please review and let me know if you liked it! I'm not going to bother changing anything… but you can tell me about it anyway!

Asta!

~MiakaChan


	2. Two

Disclaimer: blah blah blah…

Chapter 2

Two days later, Trowa was back at Café Gundam. It was really busy, so he took a seat at the counter and kept a watch out for his sapphire eyed angel. He spotted him coming out from the back with his arms full of trays and plates. Trowa's keen eyes picked up that is was all going to fall and he sprang up to help. He got there just in time to catch the trays before they went toppling.

"Oh!" Quat exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Trowa chuckled. "My pleasure. Now where are these going?"

"Over here." Quat said, heading over to a table of eight. Trowa followed and helped him pass out the food.

When that was done, they went back to the counter.

"I brought that book." Trowa told him. "Sorry it took so long."

"Oh, I told you to take your time." Quatre said, feeling completely at ease with this guy that he only met two days ago.

"I know, but you said you wanted to read it for a long time." Trowa said, reveling in the way Quatre was looking at him; like they have been friends for years, instead of the mere two days.

"Well, thank you." He said with feeling. "I better get back." Quatre started walking away.

"Wait!" Quatre turned back around to face him. "Would you like to do something with me tomorrow?"

"Like… a date?" Trowa nodded. "Well, O.K. Meet me here at six?"

"Sounds good. Diner and a movie?"

"Sure. See you then." Quatre said and bounced away.

Trowa left the café to go tell his best friend, Heero, the good news.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Duo finished his song with a flourish. He bowed while everyone applauded, then stepped off the stage and ran smack into a very excited Quatre.

"I have a date with Trowa tonight!" he exclaimed bouncing. "I need you to help me. I have no clue what to wear! You must help me!"

"Calm down," Duo said laughingly. "I'll help you!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Quat said in a rush. "He's going to meet me here at six so we have to go right now!" He then started pulling a laughing Duo out of Gundam, towards his place.

When they got to Quatre's apartment, Quat immediately started throwing all his cloths on his bed like an excited school girl on her first real date. Duo just watched indulgently for a few minutes, just happy to see his friend so excited.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me find something to wear!" Quat yelled at his friend.

Duo just laughed and asked where they were going.

"I'm not totally sure. He just said dinner and a movie."

"O.K. Better make it dressy casual then" Duo said. "Or is it casual dressy? Whatever."

Forty-five minutes later saw Quatre dressed in a snug fitting silky blue button up shirt that brought out his eyes nicely and slacks that hung low on his hips and hugged his lower half in all the right places. He was standing nervously in front of Gundam as he waited for Trowa to show up.

When he saw him, he was relieved to see that he was wearing much the same thing as him, except his shirt was green.

"Hello." Quat said as he came into easy speaking distance.

"Hey" Trowa responded, coming to a stop at a respectful distance away. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Where are we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise." Trowa said with a sly smirk as they started walking. "I hope you like Italian."

"Love it." Quatre assured him.

As they walked to the restaurant they talked light heartedly about anything that popped into their heads. They covered everything from books to family and friends. They soon discovered they had a lot in common and it was almost scary how easy it was to talk to one another.

When they reached the restaurant, Quatre's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. They were standing in from of Draco's, the best Italian restaurant in the state. Quatre had always wanted to go, but could never afford it.

"I can NOT let you do this! Do you KNOW how expensive this place is?" Quat was flabbergasted "There's no way I'm letting you pay all that money!"

"Don't be silly. I could eat here for every meal and it wouldn't faze me." Trowa told him. "Heero, my best friend, also happens to be a client of mine and he pays extremely will."

"Still… Draco's! Couldn't we just go to The Rose or something?"

"The Rose is not a proper date place. It's more of a hangout than anything else." Trowa said with some distaste. (An- Careful Tro. Your snob is showing!) "Either that or couples that have been together for a long time. No. I want to take you to Draco's."

"Well… That's true, but I feel like I'm taking advantage or something." Quatre confessed.

"You're not!" Trowa exclaimed adamantly "Your protests are duly noted. Now, if we can please go eat before they give away our table." Trowa pleaded.

"O.K. but don't even think about doing this ever again!" Quatre said sternly, looking him square in the eye. "Next time we go where I want."

"Sure." Trowa agreed easily, elated that Quatre was speaking in future terms. "Next time you pick, but right now, I'm hungry. So, Shall we?"

Trowa extended his arm to Quat who took it and went with him into the restaurant.

Quatre was nervous in the beginning, not being used to such a setting, but Trowa kept him talking about his twenty-nine sisters. Quatre found Trowa to be polite, inquisitive, and an all around gentleman. The more he talked with him, the more he liked him.

Trowa told Quat about his sister, who took care of him since he was very small. He told him about always loving to dance and finding a talent and passion for teaching it. He basically have him his life story. Then he happened to mention Heero's last name.

"You know Heero Yuy?" Quatre exclaimed excitedly. "Duo ADORES him!"

Trowa raised his visible eyebrow at that. "Really? He never mentioned that to me." He said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Well, are you always working when you're together?"

Trowa nodded. "Pretty much. I guess you could say we're more 'working friends' than anything else. I don't know much about him on a personal level, but I could tell you anything you could ever want to know about his dance styles, favorite dance moves, and where he needs to improve."

"That explains it, then. When he's working he's completely focused on it and doesn't think about anything else until a good half hour after he leaves it."

"I have noticed that." Thoughtfully. "I don't think I ever mentioned Heero's last name to him, either."

"Hey! You think maybe you could arrange an introduction?" Quatre asked, pulling gout his puppy eyes.

Trowa took one look at those wide blue eyes and knew he could never refuse them anything. So he sighed and replied "I'll see what I can do, but I make no guarantees."

He squealed. "You can bring him to Gundam when Duo's performing one day." He suggested. "Maybe we can all go out together."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Heero may not even agree to go to the café." Trowa cautioned.

"Oh, I know, but we can still all go out." He was practically bouncing. "It would be fun."

"O.K." Trowa said, amused.

"Yay!" triumphantly.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

After the movie, they went dancing.

A slow song started up and Trowa grabbed Quatre around the waist, pulling him close before he could retreat.

Swaying gently with the music, Trowa reveled in the warm, hard body pressed up against him. He never dreamed he'd be so lucky as to find someone as kind, gentle, and beautiful as the golden angel in his arms. Now all he had to do was convince his sapphire prince to stay with him.

The object of his affections was currently trying to think of nothing at all, preferring to just let Trowa sway them. He felt safe. This was the first time in a very long time that he felt safe in a man's arms. It felt good.

The song ended too soon for both of them. They parted reluctantly as another song started to play.

After a few more songs, they left, heading towrd Quatre's apartment.

"You don't have to walk me, you know?"

Trowa smiled down at him. "I know," he said fondly. "but I want to."

They were both tired, so the trek to Quatre's was made in companionable silence, punctured only by Quat's yawns.

When they got to Quat's door, Trowa turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hept you out so late."

Quatre stifled another yawn and told him "It's ok, I don't work tomorrow anyway, so I'll sleep in a bit."

"Still… I know you work hard."

"How would you know whether I worked hard or not?" Quat asked with a little laugh. "You only met me a few days ago."

"You told me the first time we met that you work six days a week." Trowa reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Quat said, then yawned again. "Well, good night."

"Good night." He said and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Call me so we can set something up for next time, and, of course, I didn't forget hero." He slipped Quat his number and stated walking hom, calling "See ya" over his shoulder.

Poor Quat just stood there, kind of stunned, until he disappeared.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That's chapter 2 everyone! I cut out some of the dancing cuz I suck at writing it and it was boring.

I probly won't get to the next chapter until Monday.

As always, review and I hope you liked it!

Hasta

~MiakaChan


	3. Three

Hey, y'all sorry this took so long. First I had a paper due, then I got distracted by facebook! Some of the games on there are sooo fun! Not to mention a sick little boy on my hands!

Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**WARNING! PLEASE READ! **There will be some 'super natural' things in here. I didn't plan for them, but they snuck their way in and now are essential to my plot! It takes the form of talking animals and an animal that appears out of nowhere.

Chapter 3

Over the next few months Quatre and Trowa spent as much time getting to know one another and having fun together as their busy lives would allow. Trowa made a point of stopping by Gundam at least once a day and spent some time getting to know Duo a little better. He felt guilty, after he did, that it took almost two years and starting to date his best friend for him to put forth the effort. He told Duo his and Duo just laughed and told him not to worry about it.

After the tree months, Trowa decided it was time for Heero to meet Quatre. He told him to meet him at Gundam at three so the café wouldn't be too busy.

At four, duo was on stage performing when Heero stormed in. Quatre was taking a bread, so he was sitting at the counter talking to Trowa.

As soon as Heero saw Trowa, he started ranting.

"That stupid Peacecraft is at it again!" he yelled, not seeing Quatre freeze when he did. "I swear, if that bitch doesn't give me Blaze, I'm going to let him eat her! Consequences be damned! And that brother of hers! He won't help me because he 'doesn't want to get in the middle of things'!" At this point, Quatre couldn't take anymore. He excused himself and ran up to Ranma'a apartment, which was above the café.

Duo's excitement over seeing The Heero Yuy vanished the moment he heard 'Peacecraft'. He was so enraged when he saw Quatre run to the back that he stopped in the middle of his song and marched straight over to where Heero and Trowa were staring dumbly after Quatre. He got right in Heero's face, violet eyes blazing, and started yelling at him.

"How dare you? Who do you think you are? How dare you come in here and fling THAT name around? You think just cuz your rich and famous, you can say whatever you want and not care about other people's feelings? How about showing a little more respect?" Duo took a deep, calming breath and continued in a deadly, quiet voice. "You better hope he's ok, cuz if he's not, you better not be here when I come back. You're sooo lucky Trowa, here, is your friend, cuz if he wasn't I'd kick your ass right now."

With that, Duo whipped around, slapping Heero in the face with his tree foot long braid, and ran Duo to check on Quatre. Duo left Heero standing there dumbfounded, with a small cut on his cheek and a very angry Trowa.

Heero looked at Trowa, hoping for an explanation, but when he saw the look on his friend's face, he knew that he was in for it… again. So, he braced himself for his wrath.

"What the hell did you do! I finally decide to introduce you to my boyfriend and what do you do? You come late, and instead of acting civil and waiting to rant in private, you come in here and start bitching! What the hell is your problem? You better pay he's ok or I will make you life a living hell! And you better start thinking up a good apology, because if he doesn't except it. Well, let's just say you're going to need a new choreographer, because I won't either!" With that said, Trowa spun on his heel and marched into the back to go look for Quatre.

When Trowa found him, he was (still) wrapped in Duo's arms. He looked like he had been crying.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked softly "Are you ok?" Quat nodded, still clinging to Duo. "What happened" He asked tenderly.

"Don't ask me, please!" Quatre begged. "I'm not ready to tell you. I promise I will, but not right now. I need more time."

Quatre finally pulled away from Duo.

"That's ok. Take all the time you need." Trowa assured him.

As Quat calmed down, he gathered his thoughts and looked at the other two.

"I hope you guys didn't yell at him." He said worriedly. "He doesn't know what he did."

Duo shifted uncomfortably and Trowa looked at the floor. "Well, I might'a said somethin' to 'im…" Duo confessed.

Quat looked at Trowa. "Well?"

"Uh, I may have said something as well." He said guiltily.

Quatre shook his head condescendingly, though secretly pleased that they would do that for him. "Well, let's go see if we can catch him."

He started to head downstairs and the other two followed him silently.

Heero looked up when the door to the back swing open. As soon as he saw Quatre, he immediately began to apologise.

"Look, I'm sorry I upset you," he began, but Quat held up his hand to quiet him.

"Don't worry about it. I just overreacted to something you said. It's entirely my fault." Quatre told him. "Now." He pushed Duo and Trowa toward Heero and said pointedly "I believe Duo and Trow have something to say to you."

"Sorry" Trowa muttered obediently.

Duo looked at the floor and shifted from foot to foot like a little kid. "Uh, sorry for yelling at ya before. I'm a bit protective of my friends, ya know?"

Duo finally looked up at Heero in the end and gave him a sheepish grin.

Heero nearly melted when he saw that smile. "That's very noble of you." Heero told him. "Don't worry about it. All is forgiven. I just want to know what I did so I don't do it again." He shifted his eyes over to Quatre expectantly.

After a short pause, it was Duo that finally answered him.

"The Peacecraft blood line is a sore topic aound here." he said darkly, any traces of a smile no gone. "Extremely sore."

"But why?"

"You don't need to know." Duo said cooly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back on stage." This time, when Duo spun around, he didn't whack Heero with his braid. Heero took that as a good sign.

There was an awkward silence in the little group after Duo left. Unwittingly, Duo was the one to break it. As he began his performance, all three of them watched with rapt attention.

"I love watching him." Quat said. "I never get tired of it. You can tell he really enjoys it up there."

"He's really good." Hero commented pensively. "Is he signed with anyone?"

"No." Trowa answered, the earlier confrontation already put behind them. "He hopes to be soon though."

"Hn." Heero grunted. "Do you think he'd be interested in teaming up with me?"

"Are you kidding?" Trowa and Quatre coursed. They looked at each other and blushed.

"He worships you." Quat told him, still blushing. "Or, at least, he did before today."

"You never team up." Trowa said incredulously. "You say a newbie is a waste of time, and you always say that new singers team with someone popular to sponge off their fame."

"That's because most do." Heero said. "However, Mr. Maxwell, there, has real talent and will never get anywhere performing in here." Then something occurred to him, and he finally tore his eyes from the alluring figure on the stage to look at his friend. "How do you know that he wants to be signed?"

"I've his choreographer for almost two years now." Trowa said. "Were you not listing to me when I told you about the talented young client that showed great potential? I even described him once and mentioned him by nave quite a few times."

"Must have slipped my mind." He said absently, then "How the hell can he afford you?"

Quatre answered. "His uncle died and left him a lot of money. He uses it to pay for school and stuff. Anything else you want to know is up to Duo to tell you."

Heero shifted his gaze to the blond, only to find him giving him a look that fairly DARED him to try and question him further. So, he just nodded acceptance and went back to watching Duo.

He couldn't help but wonder what had happened, what these young men had to go through together, for them to be so fiercely devoted to each other.

/

Oh yeah! I'm done! Don't expect the next one any time soon. I HATE having to type all this over again!

Lots of love and remember to review! I see a lot of people adding me to favorites or alerts and only a few reviews!

While that's flattering, I love reviews too!


End file.
